


【all喻】无题（47）

by MoriMori



Category: all喻 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriMori/pseuds/MoriMori





	【all喻】无题（47）

刚刚那一瞬间，他以为喻文州是要吻他。  
喻文州是真的要吻他。  
在喻文州因为他的阻拦停了几秒，又一次靠近过来的时候，王杰希这么确定了。  
喻文州的嘴唇是有些干燥的，很烫，也和想象中一样柔软。他撞过来得那么急切，以至于王杰希的嘴角感觉到了一丝疼痛。  
是为什么呢。  
又一次把喻文州推开的时候，王杰希想。  
喻文州为什么要这样做，他又为什么要拒绝。  
梦里的喻文州，也会用这样明亮的，湿润的眼神看着他，而他把他按在身下，深深浅浅地侵入他的身体，听他发出带哭腔的呻吟，一双腿却缠在他腰间，不愿意放开。  
在梦里做过那么多次的事情，为什么梦醒了之后，就不行呢。  
他在害怕什么？  
“文州。”他说，声音喑哑得厉害。  
“别这样。”  
黑暗中，喻文州笑了一下，从上方往下地看着他。  
那是一个很难看的笑容。如果非得要一个伤心哭泣的人笑出来的话，大概就是这样的笑容吧。  
“王杰希，”喻文州说，“你还要正人君子多久？”  
十年。  
认识他十年，爱上他十年，等了他十年。  
在这十年里，无数次告诉自己要坚守的原则，不能跨过的底线，无数次千辛万苦的忍耐，无数次想触碰又收回手，是因为爱他。  
害怕得到的不是属于自己的，也害怕得到了又会立刻失去。十年来，为自己筑起高墙，在他身边，却始终不敢往前哪怕一步，都是因为爱他。  
而这一切的一切，在此刻，全都轰然倒塌。  
爱有多深，欲望就有多深。  
他的爱从来没有得到过满足，他的欲望也没有。  
王杰希从来都不是圣人啊。  
王杰希伸手拉下喻文州，重重地吻了上去。  
喻文州顺从地张开嘴迎进他。他还发着烧，唇舌都是滚烫的，王杰希要得太狠，他很快就有些应付不来，连呼吸都变得急促。王杰希抱着他翻了个身，把他半压在身下，一只手搂住他肩膀，更加用力地吻过去，另一只手伸进衣服里，掌心在小腹上来回摩挲着。  
那样平滑细腻的皮肤，和梦里的触感，是一模一样的。  
喻文州因为他的触碰不太舒服地挣了一下，双手却主动环上了他的脖子，把他更近地带向自己，身体也更紧地贴了过去。  
王杰希推开他一点，隔着极近的距离，打量着身下的人。喻文州的脸上泛着潮红，嘴唇被啃吻得湿润而红肿，眼睛里浮着一层薄薄的水汽，仿佛春日融进水里，轻轻一点，就能荡开盈盈的波光。  
这样被情欲沾染的样子，渴求地看着他的样子，也和梦里，是一模一样的。  
王杰希手指往下，掠过内裤边缘，包覆住那团高热的隆起。掌心里，紧绷的布料，已经被前端渗出的液体湿润了。  
王杰希轻轻揉弄着那里，感受着滚烫的性器在掌心里轻颤般跳动着。  
喻文州的身体僵硬了一瞬，很快又放松下来。被这样赤裸裸的目光居高临下审视着的感觉大概不太好，他于是搂紧王杰希的脖子，闭着眼，凑过来想再求一个吻。  
但是王杰希往后退了一点，躲开了。  
那双眼睛睁开来，里面的水汽似乎又更深了一点。  
“王杰希……”喻文州小声恳求着。  
王杰希没有说话，手上的力气骤然加大，用力一捏。  
“啊……”  
喻文州猝不及防，呻吟就这么漏了出来。  
王杰希把他的睡裤连同内裤一起扯下，手掌直接握住勃发的性器，上下滑动着，拇指时时摩擦过敏感的铃口，又连同下面的囊袋一起，握进掌心轻轻揉捏。  
他们贴得那么近，只隔着一层薄薄的衣服布料，他能感觉到喻文州的身体因为他的动作而轻微地颤抖着。  
“王杰希……”喻文州的声音也在颤抖着，那么小小声的，几乎像是哀求了。  
但是他捧着王杰希的脸，小心翼翼吻过来的时候，王杰希还是微微一侧，躲开了。  
眼泪漫上眼眶，还是顺着脸颊滑下来了。  
大概是终于察觉到王杰希的意图，喻文州开始挣扎起来，想要摆脱他的桎梏，但是王杰希压着他，把他的一条腿夹进腿间，另一条腿分开在另一边，手上更紧地搂住了他。  
这样羞耻的姿势，欲望毫无保留地暴露在他人面前，而他却连挣开这一切，都做不到。  
喻文州抬起一条手臂，挡住眼睛。  
王杰希加快了手上的动作。在那样冲刷着他的，让他难耐到脚趾都忍不住蜷起的快感中，喻文州咬紧了嘴唇，眼泪不断地流淌着。  
好痛苦。  
那满涨在胸口，几乎要把他撑破的酸涩的疼痛，他也不知道它们到底来自何处。不知道它们为何始终萦绕不去，不知道自己到底为何流泪。  
如果人生不过就只是这么痛苦的东西，那结束了，是不是反而更好。  
是因为他始终贪心而懦弱，始终贪求着不属于自己的东西，所以才会迎来这样的惩罚吗？  
是他的错。  
如果不是他强求父母来J市，父亲也不会动怒，不会跟母亲冷战，不会一个人关在房间里，发病了也没人发现。  
到底该如何弥补呢，做错过的事。他的人生，被他伤害过的，所有人的人生。  
有轻柔的吻落在他脸上。  
有人用温柔的力量拉开了他的手臂，柔软的，温暖的嘴唇落在眼睛上，吻去了那些懊悔和伤心的泪水。  
“文州。”  
喃喃响起的，是那样熟悉的声音。  
就像在寂静的冬夜里，听见的，雪落下的声音。  
十年来，那样的雪，仿佛就一直这样地，静静地下在心间。  
王杰希。  
“我在。”

喻文州很快地射在了他手里。  
王杰希很明白，喻文州想要的大概只是发泄。在那样钻心刺骨却流不出眼泪的难过中，他想要一个人，能让他痛苦到哭出来。  
喻文州高潮的时候他终于俯下身去吻他。那个人的嘴唇是颤抖的，充满了咸苦的，湿润的味道，却温顺地迎合了过来，舌尖浅浅地伸出，轻柔地舔舐着他的下唇。  
那一瞬间，心里仿佛突然起了一阵风。  
有什么东西无声地坠落了。  
在他因为震惊而放松的手臂间，喻文州挣脱了。  
他小小地翻了个身，变成和王杰希面对面侧躺的姿势，双手搂着王杰希的腰，身体更密切地贴合了过来。  
一条腿仍然插在他腿间，另一条腿则覆了上去，曲起，脚背勾着他的脚踝，轻轻磨蹭着。  
直到变成了这样四肢交缠的亲密姿势，王杰希还是愣着的。  
喻文州的头埋在他颈侧，炙热的呼吸打在他赤裸的皮肤上，一下，又一下。  
“王杰希。”  
还是那样撒娇般的，软绵绵的语气，像喝醉了酒一样的，模糊不清。  
“王杰希……杰希……”  
湿润的触感抚上了耳垂，接着是侧颈，锁骨，肩膀，那人的手伸进他的睡衣，在他后背交握，把他越发地抱紧了。  
王杰希的手指伸向后面的时候，喻文州没有拒绝。  
只有精液做润滑，进入的过程就变得漫长而艰辛。两根手指进入的时候，喻文州想必是觉得痛了，在他肩头小小咬了一口，王杰希把他抱在怀里，手掌抚过他后背，耐心地安抚着。  
甬道内也是滚烫的。王杰希的手指停在原地，只是交替轻按着内壁，剩下的手指不时向前轻轻挠过外阴，感受到喻文州的身体重又慢慢放松下来，时不时被他突然加重的动作激得轻颤，才往外退出手指，浅浅地抽插起来。  
喻文州已经不敢再动，只是夹着他的一条腿，贴在他身上，随着他的动作急急地喘息。  
他的脸好烫，浑身上下都好烫，肌肤相贴的时候，给人仿佛要灼伤的错觉。  
王杰希的性器终于开始进入的时候，听到了怀里传来的小小哭声。  
喻文州抬起满是泪水的脸，眼角潮红一片。  
“杰希，好痛……”  
王杰希低头吻住他。  
这真是一个，做了好久好久的梦啊。  
他一挺到底，把自己完全埋进那个温暖的身体里。  
久到，他都快分不清，此刻这样，满足到像是心里有什么东西快要满溢出来的幸福，到底是梦境，还是真实。

王杰希再睁开眼睛的时候，透过窗帘间的缝隙，看见外面的天色已经有些微明了。  
但是闹钟还没有响，还可以睡。喻文州在他怀里，被他从身后抱着，像是一个把人牢牢锁住的姿势。  
他闭着眼，凑过去亲吻他的耳朵。  
喻文州的身体舒服到让人上瘾，做到最后他差点控制不住自己，射过一次之后很快又勃起，把喻文州翻过去想要再插入的时候，才猛然想起他在发烧，于是硬生生地停下，没敢再多要他几次。  
喻文州用手帮他解决，他则把人抱在怀里，深深浅浅，不知餍足地亲吻着。  
直到两人不知什么时候都睡了过去。  
半梦半醒间，王杰希陷在令人昏沉的睡意里。喻文州乖乖躺在他怀里被他抱着的感觉大概是太舒适了，那样沉甸甸坠在心头的，暖洋洋的满足感，让他一点都不想醒来。  
如果只是梦的话，也让他把这样的梦做得久一点吧。  
像是一下子意识到了什么，王杰希突然动了动，低低叫了一声：“文州。”  
被叫到名字的人身体一震，似乎想要转过身来，却又被更紧地抱住了。  
王杰希收紧手臂，在他身上蹭了蹭，声音像是醒着，又像是在梦里。  
“我爱你。”

早在十几岁的时候，王杰希就明白了，生活对他而言，是那样困难和痛苦的一件事。  
因为有那么多让人难过的经历，父母的抛弃，奶奶的去世，也有那么多让人难过的感情，愤怒，害怕，嫉妒，孤单。  
而人又是为什么，在这样的生活中，也想要追求幸福呢？如果幸福只是那种快乐的情感，哪怕当下会觉得快乐，也改变不了那些会在将来席卷而来，把一切都破坏殆尽的风浪。  
就像年幼的他，和奶奶在一起的时候那么开心，奶奶却还是免不了要逝去。  
虽然，每一次，小小的王杰希说着想要和奶奶永远在一起的时候，奶奶总是笑着摇头。  
杰希要快快长大呀。  
长大干什么呢？  
长大了，会有很多很多好的事情啊。  
虽然在三十岁的年纪，考虑着这样的事情未免显得有些可笑，但是这世间不知有几多人，真正明白了这样的道理。  
因为人生确实是这样地充满了未知，从当下到死亡这段漫长的时间里，谁也不知道会有什么发生，会有多不好的事情发生。而幸福之所以可贵，是因为会让人变得有勇气。  
那是不管未来会变成怎样，那样的未知有多让人害怕和痛苦，都能安然面对的勇气。  
这一刻，王杰希想。  
他大概终于得到了属于自己的幸福。

王杰希醒来的时候，外面阳光正好，窗户开了一条小小的缝隙，秋天饱含凉意的风吹进来，吹得窗帘微微翻动。  
他身边的床铺上，已经空无一人了。


End file.
